


Surprise!

by Denyce



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne’s reaction after he receives unexpected news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: lj slashing_lorne 12 Days. A granted wish fic: Lorne kidfic - surprise, you're a daddy! Open pairing or OC & … anything to do with Lorne/Ronon

At the sound of the chime, Ronon answered his door to see John and Rodney standing there.

“All right, I got here as quickly as I could. What’s going on?”

Irritated, McKay stated as he pushed inside. “We! I’m right here you know.” With every word his eyes traveled over Ronon’s body looking for any injury. 

Distracted Ronon only nodded and moved aside to let Sheppard in. John immediately zeroed in on the problem. “You told him?”

Ronon simply nodded. They walked further into the room to see Lorne was sitting there, motionless with a blank stare. 

John asked, “How long has he been like that?”

Awkwardly Ronon shrugged as he sat back down across from Evan. “Almost thirty minutes. Should I call Beckett?”

“Let’s give him a little more time; it’s not exactly the most common thing one expects to hear.”

“That’s not necessarily true, well if you disregard the gender of the messenger...”

“Rodney…”

‘What? All I’m saying…

“Well don’t, you’ll upset Ronon.”

Ronon could feel McKay’s eyes him. If he’d been feeling more like himself he would have stood and towered over the man, instead all he could do was send a heated glare. However his intention to intimidate failed as McKay blushed in embarrassment instead of cowering in fear. The thought alone provoked enough irritation to growl, this time it produced better results when McKay took a few steps back. Still Ronon wasn’t satisfied, he wouldn’t be until Evan snapped out of it. 

Worriedly John asked, “You alright?”

Ronon only sent him a brief glance silently asking him, if he was kidding.

John easily interrupted the message, “You know what I mean. Things are different now.”

“No more than they were with Teyla.”

John snorted, “I’d be a hellofalot less worried if it were Teyla.” 

“I’m just as strong as Teyla.” 

“No one’s saying you’re not, but your situation isn’t exactly something we’re accustomed to…

“That’s exactly what I was trying to say earlier.”

“Rodney, knock it off.”

“What, I was agreeing with you.”

“Shut up both of you.” It was Lorne who interrupted, blinking though his eyes never left Ronon’s. “Ah, you mind repeating what it was you said earlier?”

Hesitantly Ronon nodded, and his hand reached out to cup Evan’s jaw. His thumb swept up in a caress as he met Evan’s gaze, staring longingly. “I’m pregnant, with your child.”

Evan shook his head. Grasping Ronon’s hand, slowly taking in what Ronon said before he mumbled. “How?”

“My people started experimenting decades ago; a way to combat the wraith’s attacks and increase our dwindling population. A small segment of male population was capable of breeding although our puberty differed from our females. After Melena was killed, even after the tracker was taken out I wasn’t interested in finding a mate – not until you.”

Evan eyes shifted to his stomach as he asked, “And now you’re four months pregnant?” Ronon nodded.

“With my child?”

“He just said so.” Rodney snapped, just before he heard a soft oomph sound - where he suspected John elbowed Rodney in the stomach that was followed by a _shush_

Ronon didn’t care as Evan’s hand settled on his stomach. He wasn’t showing, but he shared a look with Evan as they both felt a stir under Evan’s hand – their child moving. 

Evan grinned, happily and started to laugh with excitement, his eyes dancing with joy when he said, “I’m going to be a dad – we’re both going to be dads.” 

Ronon exhaled the tension he was carrying easily evaporating under Evan’s acceptance. His lips twitched to match Evan’s smile. He barely noticed when John and Rodney quietly left. 

Not that it mattered, the only one that had his focus or that he cared about right now was Evan -- and their child.

Evan seemed to have similar thoughts as he demanded Ronon’s attention and climbed up into his lap, straddling his thighs. Then as an afterthought he asked, “This okay?”

Ronon gripped Evan’s ass pulling him forward to settle more firmly on his lap. “Yeah.”

“Good. I love you, more than I can ever say.” Then Evan demonstrated what he was feeling and devoured Ronon’s mouth with kisses. From slow heated nibbles to all consuming heat. All Ronon could do was sat back and hold on basking in the love he felt for his mate and their growing family. 

~End~


End file.
